The present invention relates to coil wire wrapping tools and more particularly relates to a tool for removing and replacing coiled wire wrap electrical connections. Coiled wire wrap electrical connections are being used to replace solder connections in many electronic assemblies and installations, especially in the field of communications. A very light and fragile coil of wire has several turns wrapped tightly around a pin with the corners of the pin cutting into the wire for maximum electrical and physical contact.
Frequently, it is necessary to make changes in the connection during the process of assembly or installation. Sometimes it is necessary to remove wire wrap from a terminal for circuit diagnosis and trouble-shooting. Because of this, number of tools have been developed to remove and replace this type of connection. However, each has its limitations. Many of the special tools peel off the wire by progressively unwinding the coil until the complete wrap is removed from the terminal. This unwrapping of the coil often damages the surfaces of the wire coil and injures the light tin coating thereon, so as to result in a defective junction if reused. The unwrapping of the coil weakens and frequently breaks the wire also making it unsatisfactory for reuse. Even if the damage to the wire is minimal and does not prohibit reuse, most of the special tools available do not properly rewrap the coil to provide a good electrical connection. Other drawbacks to some of the special tools available are that they are bulky, difficult to manipulate and cannot readily be employed in close or confined quarters.